Angels and Demons
by aMedleyOfRedandGreen
Summary: Vampires: Trying to live a happy life. Angels: Living to protect the vampires. Demons: Trying to kill the Vampires. It's a crazy world out there we tells ya. But we hope you enjoy the ride. Contest, Poké, Ikari and OC.  Everlasting Love REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**Angels And Demons  
>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Aud: Oh boy oh boy oh boy so sorry for all those people who have been waiting to see the new chapter for Everlasting Love :(**

**Kat: See, we kinda... have grown distant with each other :| figuratively and literally**

**Chynna: Sempai betrayed us...**

**Aud: *glares at Chynna and Kat* ANYWAYS, this is a rewrite of our old story, Everlasting Love**

**Kat: Yeah, we've been thinking of rewriting this for some time now**

**Chynna: And now since it's summer here, we could actually fulfil it~**

**Aud: We don't own Pokémon. -'Nuff said**

**ALL: On with the story~!**

**~o~**

**1518, OUTSKIRTS OF FLORAROMA TOWN: MAPLE RESIDENCE  
>NORMAL POV<strong>

"Wake up guys! Wake up, wake up, wake up!' yelled a girl with brown hair and emerald green eyes while jumping on the bed of her only brother, Paul. She goes by the name Audrey. Her pokemon partner is Vulpix. She is very optimistic and always cheerful. Oh and the youngest in the family.

Paul woke up first obviously. He was the eldest and had purple hair and onyx eyes. His pokemon partner is Elekid. He trusts his family and his family alone. He growled and pushed Audrey off his bed.

Next to wake up was a girl with orange hair and cerulean blue eyes; the 2nd eldest. She goes by the name Misty. Her starter is a Staryu. She is very athletic for a girl and thinks things over before doing anything.

Last to wake up was the second youngest named May. She is a brunette with sapphire blue eyes and her starter is a Torchic. She loves to travel and acts like the mother whenever their parents aren't around.

They all have some things in common though. The first is that they all have short tempers so don't mess with them. And second is that they were all orphans until Caroline and Norman Maple adopted them.

Paul quickly made his bed and walked to the bathroom with his clothes. He quickly washed his face and then changed. When he went back to his room, the beds were all made and his sisters were waiting for him to get his shoes.

"Okay you got your hoes already. Now get out of the room." Misty said pushing him out the door. He let himself be pushed out of the room. Paul stepped out onto the hallway the door behind him shut.

"Girls." he muttered under his breath before walking down the stairs to the kitchen where he saw Caroline and Norman sitting in the rectangular table and eating one apple each. "Good morning."

"Morning Paul." Caroline said smiling at him. "You're up early." Paul sat his seat beside his father who was sitting at the head of the table. **(AN: Seat of Power~)**

"Well, Audrey doesn't want us to waste perfectly good vegetables we could sell in the Market." Paul said filling his plate full of berries. Then before he could forget, he walked to the back door and called out his family's pokemon for breakfast. They came right away.

"Eat up all of you." Norman said putting the bowl full of berries for each Pokemon. There was Elekid, Vulpix, Staryu, Torchic, Salkoth and Vigoroth and Slaking (Norman's), Flareon and Leafeon and Glaceon and Jolteon and Umbreon and Vaporeon and Espeon (Caroline's).

"What are you planning to gather today?" Norman asked as he took his seat back in the table. Paul opened his mouth to speak but a rather high pitched voice said "Potatoes, corn, and carrots!" Audrey, May, and Misty entered the kitchen in unison and took their seats in the table.

"And if we have time, apples." Misty said getting fried egg (sunny side up), bread, and a few berries for her breakfast.

"Which apples?" Norman asked.

"Whichever is ripe enough." May said excitedly. To top it off, Norma is a fisherman whenever he doesn't teach in the school nearby.

"Will you be going to the market today?" Misty asked Caroline who shook her head.

"I plan to stay here and help you with the farm and tend to the flowers." In the market, the Maple family is the most successful. They sell animal meat, everything that grows on the farm (which are vegetables, fruits, and flowers), and fish.

"Well, I'm off to the school." Norman said standing up and grabbing his cloak and knapsack. He kissed Caroline in the lips for a second and kissed his children on the top of their heads. "Goodbye everybody. I'll see you at 6PM."

"Bye dear." Caroline said waving.

"Bye daddy!" Audrey said grinning. A few minutes later, everybody was already finished with their food and everything was washed and kept in the cupboard. Paul and the pokemon arrived in the kitchen carrying four big baskets each just as the girls finished fixing their hairs.

"I dibs watering the fruits."

**~o~**

"Espeon, use psychic to get those big red apples off the tree!" Audrey ordered her mom's pokemon who followed obediently. They all made their way to one of the baskets nearby in a single file. Amy inspected them for any bruises or holes before they went in the basket.

"There are a whole lot of corn this season." Misty said smiling to herself. She adjusted her sun hat and kept gathering the corn. Slaking, Slakoth, and Vigoroth were beside her and also gathering corn for the cart.

Just as promised, Paul was watering the flowers and now the other plants that weren't disturbed yet with Staryu and Vapeoreon using water gun. Later he would clean up the fruits and veggies they have gathered. A little far off, May was in the vegetable field with the other eevolutions picking up the potatoes, tomatoes, and carrots.

"Good job you guys!" May said praising them. Everyone's partner pokemon was right beside them as well. Caroline, with Leafeon at her side, was watering her beautiful flowers in the field beside the vegetable garden May was. She looked at her children and smiled to herself.

'_It's so peaceful here. I never would've guessed that we would be able to live so peacefully here after that last mission we had in Canada. I wonder how Jay is doing right now with Jake_.' She looked at the sun with a blank expression and estimated the time. '_9AM. We're a tad bit late._'

"I'm going to get the fertilizer for the plants." Caroline said and walked back to the house, Leafeon following closely behind.

"Alright!" her kids said together. Caroline smiled. She went to the basement and got the bag of fertilizer when she heard four shouts of agony. That did it. Caroline's eyes turned bright red and she sprinted out the house so fast she wasn't seen.

"Curse you to hell!" she screeched when she lounged at the man who had just gathered up all of his clones.** (AN: O_O this will get kinda nasty...)** He didn't have the time to react when Caroline bit his shoulder off with her sharp teeth and snapped his head off.

Her children were all on the floor, almost dead with blood gushing out quickly. The pokemon of Norman and Caroline understood what was happening and carefully brought the bodies of her almost dead children. Seeing their faces only angered her more and she took it out on the lifeless body of Apollo.

_~Flashback~_

_A shadow was hiding in a trees nearby the entrance to the forest. He saw Caroline enter the house with her Leafeon, leaving her kids defenceless and out in the open. He smirked._

'This is too easy_.' he thought to himself. He created his own clones and assigned to them a kid they will stab with a knife. Mind you, when the clones disappear, the knives will as well but the damage of the knife will stay._

_He made the signal and his clones went to the kids and stabbed them all at once. The kids let out cries of pain and the clones retrieved their knives from where they stabbed them._

"_This is what you get for killing my family Caroline and Norman." he muttered stepping out to the sun and revealing his bright red eyes and fangs. He looked liked the angel of death, extremely beautiful but very dangerous. He retrieved his clones and was about to gather the bodies for disposal when..._

"_Curse you to hell!" He felt his arm get ripped off and everything then went black._

_~End of Flashback~_

Caroline gathered branches and even full trunks of trees quickly and gathered them in a pile in the middle of a field. She ordered the fire pokemon to put it to flames. When the flames looked like they reached the heavens, Caroline threw the limbs of Apollo in it and watched as it burned to ashes.

Her eyes were cold and lifeless as she stared at the flames. She signalled the water pokemon to use water gun and the flames died out completely. She walked over to her children and a sudden rush of sadness overwhelmed her.

She knelt in front of them and sobbed for a good five seconds when she remembered what Norman had told her the day they adopted them.

'_You will have to turn them into vampires when the time is right. Good things are going to happen to these kids. They were destined to be vampires._' Caroline suddenly grinned, tears gone completely.

"I'm so happy I won't have to burn you kids." Caroline said and made Paul's almost dead body sit up. Then she bit him in the neck. She did the same to Misty, May, and Audrey. "It will be done in an hour."

**~o~**

**12PM  
>NORMAN POV<strong>

Apparently my boss said I am such a good teacher that he wants me to have the rest of the day off. How cool is that?

"Now, any questions?" I heard Caroline say to the kids. I was just about to enter the house and I know they were near the forest entrance. I sniffed the air. Was that blood?

"Uh yeah." Audrey said innocently. "Does that mean we have powers too?" I closed the door quietly behind me and dropped my things to the floor.

"We'll see in time." Caroline said. I was just about to hold on to the door handle of the back door. "Sometimes, a vampire's powers arrive after a year or so."

"Oh." May said. "Okay."

"Here's my family." I said casually and entered our huge backyard. All heads turned toward me. May, Misty, Audrey, and Paul were sitting on the floor with their backs to the house. Caroline was the only standing up. I went to Caroline's side in a millisecond (literally) and kissed her cheek. "Did you tell them already about it?"

"Yep; I sure did." she replied smiling. Paul was looking at me.

"What powers do you have?" he asked plainly and the others nodded.

"Well, it's something like mind-reading only I have to have something that you own in my hands so I can see what's happened with you in your whole life.'

"So what do we do for food?" Misty asked frowning at the idea of killing people. I had to smile a little.

"Well, there are several types of vampires. The first one is vampires from the _Barbaro Clan_. Those kinds of vampires are already extinct. They feed on other vampires so you could say they're cannibals. Then there is the _Karaniwan Clan_ and they're the kinds of vampires who feed on human blood. There aren't much of them left in this world. Then there's also the _Diwa Clan_, also extinct now, and they feed on people's souls. Then lastly, there are the kinds of vampires that can feed on natural resources, human food, and blood all at the same time; the _Tangi Clan_. That's us."

"So we don't have to drink kill humans to satisfy our hunger?" May asked looking relieved. I nodded.

"That's right. But every once in a while, we will have to drink blood so that we won't go berserk all of a sudden."

"Oh."

"So when were you originally planning to turn us into vampires?" Audrey asked Caroline.

"Well sweetie, we were planning to turn you into vamps in about five years."

"Why?"

"We want you to enjoy your human life first before you turn into vampires."

"Wouldn't it have been so much easier if you turned us unto vampires right away?" How many questions does she have? She's a curious girl.

"She sure is." Misty said as if reading my mind. Everyone but me looked at her weirdly. She looked at them weirdly. "What?...I am not crazy!" she said angrily glaring at Paul who looked surprised. Misty please say my name.

"Norman." she said plainly. "What is going on?" she asked me looking very confused.

"I think we have a mind-reader with us." I said to Caroline. Misty brightened up.

"That is so outstanding!" Caroline nodded and looked at our kids one at a time. I know exactly what she's doing. She's trying to find out their powers.

"Wow!" Misty said grinning excitedly at Caroline and me. Caroline blinked in surprised and grinned.

"Well, Paul can make things invisible, May can manipulate people, and Amy can control the elements, as in, all the elements including shadows and light."

"Sweet!" Audrey said pumping a fist in the air. Paul smirked and May frowned.

"I'm hungry." May said plainly. We all laughed. Paul controlled himself first before us.

"Way to kill the happy mood."

"Shut up." Paul wasn't able to open his mouth for one minute. "That's what you get."

"Meh."

**~o~**

**2011, SLATEPORT CITY MALL  
>MAY POV<strong>

Shoot he's right there! I don't really want to see him now. It would make things worse.

"Harley?" Misty said raising a brow. I nodded my head.

"He somehow found me is going to tackle me in a hug." I said dully. "I'm sure of it." I don't really know why but I've always been so sure of what would happen. Just as I said it, Harley tackled me in a hug.

"Hey Gingerbread!" he said in a voice not normal for men. I pretended to choke on his 'death-hug.'

"Harley, I can't breathe!" I gasped. Misty gave me a slight nod. Oh I am good. Where's my award for best actress? Misty rolled her eyes at me. Harley let go off me instantly and I pretended to stumble and catch my breath.

"So sorry Gingerbread." he said in total sadness. "Guess I don't know my own strength." He flexed his so called muscles and I had to smile a little. Misty coughed once to hide her giggle. He grinned happily.

"We would really love to stay and chat but we have to go now." Misty said cutting off whatever Harley was supposed to say. "We're moving to LaRousse tonight after all." she reminded him. Harley frowned. I did really want to speak to Harley right now since he isn't jerky as he was before.

We met Harley and Soledad on the day we moved here. I didn't get along with Harley at first but then I found out his horrid past and I tried to be friends with him. He eventually opened himself up and we became close friends with Soledad here. Both of them would act like our parents whenever Caroline and Norman weren't around. They were really fun and I am so sad to leave them.

"Well, I hope you two don't forget us!" he said pulling me and Misty in a hug. We smiled behind his head and hugged him back. "Tell Paul and Aud I said hi also. Oh and before I could forget," Harley got a box from his back pack and handed it to me. "Cookies for your whole family!" he smiled widely as I put it in my shopping bag.

"Well, gotta go Harley." I said waving. "Tell Soledad we also say hi."

"Will do!" he said and happily walked to the store where he was working. I sighed and shook my head.

I'm so going to miss it here.

"Ditto." Misty answered.

**~O~**

**PAUL POV**

Aud was in the kitchen cooking dinner for all of us; fried rice and roasted chicken. Caroline and Norman were going back to Slateport right now from LaRousse. They were making sure our house was ready. They moved almost all of our stuff the nights previous and all that's left are our personal stuff for show.

"We're ho~ome!" May said as she and Misty entered the house. I slid down the side of the grand staircase and met them in the first floor.

"Welcome back." I said smiling. "Did you guys get my new books?"

"Yeah we did." Misty said handing me four cloth bags. Caroline is so obsessed in saving the world so you wouldn't see any member of our family holding a plastic bag. We always have cloth or paper bags with us.

"Great. Thanks." I said getting a book out already and starting to read. Norman had promised I will have my own Library right beside my room and I am very excited to put my new books there.

"Fried rice and roasted chicken?" May asked after sniffing the air.

"Yep!" was Aud's soft reply from the kitchen which was all the way across the mansion. "I'll be ready in five minutes or less!"

**~O~**

"This is probably the biggest house we've ever stayed in so far." May noted.

"True that." I said carrying two boxes of my books out of the car. Electivire carried four boxes and followed me inside the house where I led him to my new Library. Norman insisted that we don't use our strength and speed to quicken up the moving. It will attract attention of many nosy neighbours.

Some of our furniture won't come until later this week because the movers had a hard time bringing them here because they were antique (very fragile) and a lot. I blame the three Grand Pianos we have.

"That could be a reason." Misty said coming out from the living room. Accompanying her was Caroline's Espeon because Gyarados couldn't possibly help out much here.

"Yeah well, it's true." I said walking up the stairs already. Norman led me to my room just moments ago and I memorized the way to it. I opened the door with one hand carrying the two boxes and swung it open.

My room was practically the Library itself. There was just a wall that Caroline built to separate my room from the Library. I still had shelves and shelves for books in every spare space in my room for my books. Caroline was an architect if you're wondering but she could also be a fashion designer and an interior decorator.

I opened the curtains and let the light shine through the huge window. My room was in the side of the house. The whole wall facing the East was supposed to be a huge sliding door/window that leads to a terrace but Caroline changed it a little so only half of the wall is a sliding door and the other half is a wall for more shelves of books.

I asked Electivire to get the other boxes from downstairs while I fix everything already. He nodded an walked back down. I began to unpack the boxes and looked at the contents of the first four. It was filled with all the books related to school. I got the first box, a complete encyclopaedia set (it's a very big box), and placed them in the top part of the book shelf nearest my study table. I wouldn't really need a study table but all this is just for show. The shelves reached the floor to the ceiling so I used a ladder Caroline gave me for this very reason.

When Electivire came back with six boxes this time, they were all still books, I was already on the second shelf for the second box. My room had a very nice home feeling to it. It was all shaped to look like a room for book lover who also likes antique and old fashioned stuff. The bed was king-sized and had my antique, royal purple, coloured chest with a gold (real gold) lock. The floor was covered entirely of a dirty white, soft rug. There was a painting I did in my spare time on the wall where Caroline put an even more comfy rug and some pillows and bean bags. A reading corner, literally. There was this flat screen TV in between two shelves and a couch in front of it.

Call me a book worm if you want. I seriously wonder why a lot of people don't like reading books.

**~O~**

**NORMAL POV**

"Argh! I hate History!" a dark blue haired girl with blue eyes that lost the hint of excitement since she started doing her home works said and collapsed on her cousin's bed. Her name was Dawn Berlitz. Her cousin, Drew Hayden, has green hair and matching green eyes. He smirked at her and flicked his hair out of his face.

"Dawn, you hate every single subject known to man." Drew's twin, N Harmonia Hayden, who has the same green hair but longer went up to "defend" Dawn.

"Well, every subject known to her besides shopping." he said rolling his eyes. Dawn smiled innocently. There were four other people were in that room.

There was Ash Ketchum, black hair and chocolate brown eyes, with his Pikachu with their backs on the floor. He was finished with his homework because his mom was watching over him so he had no other choice but to do it.

Then there were two boys playing catch with a tennis ball. One of them had black hair and pale eyes. His eyes gave him that very mysterious look. His friends call him Seth, Seth Ridsadre. The other had dark red hair and pure black eyes that gave him a mysterious look as well. His name was Ethan, Ethan Coleone. The two were already finished with their home works long before.

Then lastly, there was a boy who was sitting on the foot of the bed, listening to his iPhone. He had midnight blue hair and forest green eyes. He, unlike the others, had done his home works while in school. He has an average of 94 so it was pretty easy for him. His name was Tyler Adams.

"Have you guys heard of the new students arriving any time this week?" Ethan asked catching the tennis ball expertly. This was child's play in comparison to the things he does in softball practice.

"Who hasn't?" N asked sitting in the computer chair while leaning forward to the back rest. **(AN: Does this make any sense? O_O)** "It's been the talk of the school for a week now."

"I heard they were from Slateport City." Ash said sitting up straight already.

"They supposedly moved into the big mansion that's bigger than the Amaya's just this morning." Tyler said with his eyes closed. "The mom of the kids supposedly remodelled it so it doesn't look like a haunted mansion."

"You want to go and make friends with them?" Seth asked looking at his friends. He didn't see the ball head straight for his head. It bounced off his head and landed in Dawn's lap which made her yelp. Ethan was rolling on the floor laughing.

"It would be nice to make new friends." Dawn said glaring at the two who had been playing catch.

"Hey do you have food Drew?" Ash asked eyes suddenly brightened.

"No you may not get food."

"Nyaw..."

**~O~**

**Aud: Oh yay~ first chapter is done *w***

**Chynna: "Nyaw" ? what?**

**Aud: Got the word from a friend :D**

**Kat: Okay so please review ~ Flames shall be for burning our old school notebooks :)**

**Aud: bwahahahaha xD**

**Chynna: Sayonara!**

**Aud: Hasta la vista!**

**Kat: Paalam!**

**ALL: SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EVERLASTING LOVE – REWRITE  
>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**Aud: -covers hand with mouth- NA~! –removes hand from mouth-  
>-repeats this multiple times-<strong>

**Chynna: ... just what exactly are you doing?**

**Aud: NA~! I'm in auti mode *w* -does auti thing again- ((auti: autistic ;D))**

**Kat: -_-;; okay... Chapter 2 is here and ready~!**

**Chynna: Hope you enjoy~ this chapter is to know the other main characters here :D**

**~O~**

**AMAYA RESIDENCE  
>CHYNNA POV<strong>

"Jake give me back my book!" Anela, my "sister" with light blue hair and dark gold eyes, said running after Jake. We look nothing alike which is because Anela and I are not related. We knew each other before we we were both adopted because we were both in the same orphanage. Jay **(AN: OHMAI doesn't that name sound familiar? :)** was just going to adopt Anela but then she said she ain't leaving without me. Shucks, I felt so loved.

"No way!" Jake said jumping over our Grand Piano and landing silently. He took off to the kitchen and Anela followed doing the same thing. "You should be faster anyway. Think of this as training."

"Just give it!" I heard her say. I sighed and walked to the kitchen. They were running around the long table more than 300 kilometres per hour without even trying and yet I could still see them perfectly. I imagined Jake's black shirt bursting into flames. He stopped when it did.

"Chynna!" he shouted in annoyance and I smiled innocently. Anela did a front tuck over his head and grabbing her book in the process.

"Ha!" she said holding her book in front of him proudly. "Thanks Chynna!" she said and skipped happily away back to her room.

"No problem." I mumbled knowing full well she will still hear me. Ah, the joys of being a vampire. Speaking of which, I remembered the Maples moved just today. I grinned and made my way to the phone. I picked up the receiver and was about to dial when someone unplugged the phone.

"Oh come on Jake." I said annoyed. "I want to call the Maples and ask if we can come over and help them unpack."

"You never think of me." he complained and pouted. I can't deny he looked really cute. He had dark brown hair and a beautiful pair of a rare shade of purple. He was a few inches taller than me even if I was wearing heels.

"Put on a shirt now and maybe I will agree to letting you join me." I said plainly and pointed to his room upstairs. Gone was the sad boy act and replacing it immediately was a suggestive teen boy.

"Why? Is it distracting you?" he asked leaning closer. I stood my ground and kept a blank expression. He ain't getting the satisfaction of me being vulnerable _ever_; not even the slightest bit vulnerable.

"No." I said my voice coming out steady. "Someone might see through the window and said person might a) get a heart attack b) go all fangirl on you or c) think of something perverted since we're standing so close." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear and sprinted to his room to put on a shirt. I smiled at nothing in particular.

"I love you too." I whispered as I plugged the chord for the phone again. I dialled the number and looked outside the window, waiting for someone to pick up.

You might be thinking, what's his relationship to you? Brother or something? Actually, he is Jay's actual son who was turned into a vampire by his own dad when he was about to die. He was the only thing Jay had left. He was about 190 years old when I met him.

They told us their secret when we started growing suspicious and Jay turned Anela into a vampire while Jake turned me into a vampire. And here's the thing, Jay was supposed to turn me into a vamp but then Jake said he wanted to be the one to turn me into a vamp. I didn't know whether to feel touched or not. Jake later confessed to loving me a month after I was turned into a vampire.

"Hello this is the Maple residence." I heard May say. "If you want to help us with unpacking, I have already contacted Jay and he said you will take the red Ferrari and the red Ferrari only. I expect you and Miss Anela and Mister Jake here at approximately 30 minutes. See you later." I laughed.

"Bye May." I said. "Tell the others we said hi."

"Will do Mrs. (?)." she said teasingly and ended the call. I rolled my eyes but I was smiling nevertheless. I put the phone back in the receiver and sprinted to Anela's room.

"Hey sis." I said opening the door. She was putting the book she was trying to get from Jake a while ago back in her shelf. "Get your pokemon because we're going to the Maple's new house."

"Do you even know the address of their house?" Jake asked suddenly appearing and leaned against the door frame. He had on a red and black striped shirt now. My phone started to ring and I got it from my pocket and saw it was a text message from Misty.

"The once abandoned big house up on the hill with the forest near it." I said reading from the text.

"She does." Anela said laughing a little. Jake rolled his eyes and went downstairs.

"I'm driving." he stated plainly and grabbed the keys.

**~O~**

**LATER AT THE MAPLE RESIDENCE**

"Chynna! Anela! Jake!" Aud said appearing at the door a few seconds after we got out of the car. She walked over to us and hugged us each but hugged Jake a few seconds less than the number of seconds she hugged me and Anela. "I missed you all so much!"

"Missed you too Audz!" Anela said smiling. "Were you able to make a mini cyclone already?"

"Mini cyclone?" I asked in disbelief. "She should be practicing how to make a volcano erupt!"

"Uh guys?" Audrey asked but we ignored her. These are the only times when Anela and I argue.

"Wind could just blow you away dear." Anela said to me.

"Masters?" Audrey said in a small voice.

"I could burn you right now sister." I said knowing my eyes has a reddish aura because Anela's eyes have this white aura.

"Guys?"

"Bring it." We were about to strike when Jake put a tight force field around each of us and Aki put a wall of dirt and rocks between the two of us so we don't get fired up and excited for a fight. A few seconds later, Anela and I calmed down at the same time and started laughing.

"You guys are adrenalin junkies." Jake muttered.

"You still love me." I said and patted his cheek when he released us from his force field and Aud put down the dirt wall.

**NORMAL POV**

"KATRINA!" Usui-Sensei said disapprovingly. A girl with shiny black hair and turquoise eyes was frowning and breathing heavily. Almost everybody calls her Kat instead of Katrina except her sensei and sometimes N just to annoy her.

"You're not doing focussed on your training today. You're aim in throwing kunais used to be beyond my skills when I was your age but now..." she looked at me sadly. "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Usui-Sensei." I said bowing and wincing a tiny bit at my wrist. "I was playing Frisbee when my wrist hit the Frisbee by mistake and I think it's sprained. Plus I am also a bit distracted." My sensei teaches you how not to show any emotion when needed but I forgot all about it now.

"You should've told me about that before." he said motioning me to follow him. I nodded and used the sound of his feet to follow him since I didn't want to leave my eyes off the floor. Hey, since when did we get a red mat here?

"Misa-chan?" he called into a room after knocking twice. I raised an eyebrow. Misaki-Sensei was Nikki's sensei in learning everything about potions and medicines. Nikki also told me Misaki-Sensei taught her how to make a Forget Me Potion but she won't tell me how to make though.

The door opened and revealed Misaki-Sensei. She didn't seem surprised to see us here.

"Usui?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "What are you and Kat doing here?" she said opening the door wider and I saw Nikki dipping kunais into a pot with a thick, green, odour-less substance.

"Katrina here has a sprained wrist and she forgot to tell me about it." Usui-Sensei said casually. "I was hoping you would help her with it until she feels better. Katrina, no training until you're fine."

"But–"

"By then I hope you're head is cleared with any distractions of some sort also." he said looking at me in a way that shows he has a feeling what is distracting me. I blushed.

"Yes Usui-Sensei." I said and bowed slightly. I heard Nikki snicker and I glared at her.

"See you later then." Usui-Sensei said. Oh no, not to me. It was obviously for Misaki-Sensei. The two were married already when they decided to adopt us. They refused for us to call them mom or dad because they're not old at all.

"You guys have another date?" Nikki asked not surprised.

"Maybe." Usui-Sensei said smirking. Misaki-Sensei rolled her eyes.

"Okay see you later alligator." she said and shut the door already after pulling me inside. I thought I heard a faint "Ow" from outside and I giggled.

"Details on this boy Katrina." Misaki-Sensei said as soon as we sat down with Nikki in the middle of the room. I blushed and looked away as she tended my wrist.

"His name is N Harmonia Hayden. He's a real sweet person but he would sometimes be jerky. He was my first guy friend here outside my group of friends now and he just asked me out on a date yesterday when he was bringing me to the clinic."

"And Misaki-Sensei, just by looking at the two of them, you could tell N's fallen head over heels for her." Nikki added smugly. I glared at her playfully.

"Young love." Misaki-Sensei said smiling to herself.

"It's just one date." I said trying to sound nonchalant when Nikki announced she was going out with Seth after a month since the first day of school.

"It was just one date also that made me realize I love Usui and also one date that got Nikki her very first steady boyfriend."

"What made you fall for that Warrior Angel anyway?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Lemme back up a bit. My friends, Chynna, Anela, Jake, and Jay, are all vampires. We were sent by The Boss to come down to earth and protect these vampires from the demons that are here somewhere.

We have no idea who the demons are and the demons have no idea who we really are. The Boss said there will be more vampires coming so he sent some more Warriors like Usui-Sensei and Healers like Misaki-Sensei. They will come tomorrow.

Nikki and I are their apprentices. An Angel Warrior, disguised as an Algebra teacher, nearly died when he tried to watch out for these two vamps in a school in Canada. He was a 3rd Level and radiated too much good energy so it was easy for the demons to spot him. So 1st level Angels took this kind of job instead. They portrayed as normal students and their "parents" are their masters.

Demons also sent out their apprentices because the 2nd level of Demons also radiate a lot of energy.

Now you must be wondering why we protect these vampires. Well Lucifer made these Vampires to turn every living being into vampires so he would be able to control them since they run on blood and The Boss couldn't give them that. Lucifer then made one mistake in making vampires.

He gave them minds to think and hearts to feel.

Two vampires named Norman and Jay came to The Boss one day and said they wanted a change and didn't want to kill anyone anymore.

Of course The Boss was delighted. He gave them animal blood instead, thank goodness not Pokemon blood, they actually liked it. Then The Boss trained them to rely on human food and even natural resources. Of course he gave them the occasional blood. They became healthier and even developed powers because of the amount of good energy they were exposed to.

Then there was a battle of the vampires. Well, two vampires on our side versus fifty vampires on Lucifer's side. Unfortunately for Lucifer, he lost. Apparently since a lot of vampires didn't like the idea of killing either, they turned on their teammates all of a sudden and after the war, they were rushed for the treatment Norman and Jay got as well.

There aren't a lot of vampires who were able to handle the training but they much enjoyed animal blood now. But there were some cases I've heard that one _Karaniwan_ vampire that lost it for a moment when he was out one time and saw this man bleeding to death.

Lucifer got all mad that some of his creations turned good so he sent out his demons to destroy them. But then they were all good now, majority, and even had some families of their own. The Boss was disappointed that Lucifer would do that so he sent us now.

If you're asking for my age, I am really sixteen like my sister Nikki. Angels and Demons don't age anymore when they reach 3rd Level which is when you are one of the most trusted by their respective leaders. 2nd Levels have apprentices and only reach 3rd Level when their apprentices already reach 2nd Level.

"Well, I thought Usui was really some sort of perverted Angel but then he showed me a different side of him during that date. Then afterwards, I couldn't stop thinking about him." Misaki-Sensei said wrapping a bandage around my hand already. "Now enough about me, when and where will the date take place?"

"Tomorrow after school." I said tucking a strand of my hair with my good hand. "He suggested dinner then a movie then a surprise."

"Oh and by the way, I will introduce you to the new Angels tomorrow. Their names are

**~O~**


End file.
